1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a coating composition comprising acid group-containing oligomer, a polymer containing epoxy and silane functionality and an acrylic polymer component containing an ethylenically unsaturated monomeric element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with present coating compositions for certain metal substrates including those employed for automobiles and trucks, or parts thereof, is that durability is not as good as desired. An important aspect of durability is environmental resistance. The present invention offers a high quality finish exhibiting superior environmental resistance. Another problem with epoxy-containing systems has been that, due to limited pot life, they have been used as a two-package system, which packages are conventionally mixed shortly before use. The present composition is a one-package system characterized by good package stability and excellent crack resistance in use.